Legends: Story of Five
by CzarTheFox
Summary: Five Warriors are going to become Legends, with the help of some friends. Ashe, Fiora, Master Yi, Pantheon and Draven all have stories to tell and they all are connected. How? Well you'll just have to read and find out. Each character has their own partner, Freljord to Noxus, to the Ionian Isle, this story will break hearts, bring characters together and even see some dead.
1. Ashe

**Hello! I am Czar the Fox and this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this. I am open to criticism, so long as it's constructive. Thanks for clicking on this and happy reading!**

 **I do not own any of these characters or settings that take place here.  
All of it comes from the brilliant minds at Riot. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Ashe**

" _It is our duty to seek unity, here among the ruins of our past."_

-Ashe

An Avarosan camp lay betwixt the trees, hidden from the sight from the tallest Mountains. There lay Ashe and her soldiers, resting before the battle against Sejuani and the Winter's Claw. Ashe lay asleep in her tent, with the rest of her men sleep as well. Out of the forest, which hides their camp, there is an open field, covered in, where they are to have their battle. On the other side of the field is another forest.

The Sun starts to rise, illuminating the once dark skies. Three figures emerged from Sejuani's forest, running as fast as they could to get back to their camp. They were scouts sent by Ashe to warn them when the Winter's Claw moved in to attack. As they exited the forest, the farthest right was struck down by a spear. The other two kept running towards safety, the scout in the middle turned to face behind him, holding up his shield as a spear stuck it, knocking him onto his back. He groaned as he hit the ground and turned on his stomach as we saw a spear heading for the last one running. He tossed his shield, knocking the spear off course and letting the scout run closer to the safe woods. The scout on the ground started to rise to his feet, but a spear pierced his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground and coughing up blood.

The final scout drew an arrow as he ran to towards the forest. He let the string go, the arrow flew, hitting a bell in the camp. A scout shot to his feet as he heard the bell, grabbing a horn that was strapped to his side. He blew into the horn, waking up the camp. Another scout blew into their horn, then another, and another, until there were ten horns blowing. The camp was awake, ready for war. Ashe pushed aside the door to her tent as she walked out. Enchanted bow in hand, she gathered her men together and headed to the field. The Scout made it all the way to the forest and stopped as he felt something pierce his flesh. He grabbed the hook that was stuck in his right shoulder. He tried to step forward and pull it out of himself, but he couldn't and was pulled backward. He was pulled into a fog that had suddenly taken over the field. His screams could be heard coming from in the mist. They watched as the fog faded and Sejuani stood at the front of her army, her flail in hand.

Ashe stands at the front of her men, watching Sejuani, waiting for her to make her move. She held up her free hand, and stared Ashe down. Sejuani yelled and men started to charge the Avarosans. Ashe pulled back her bowstring, as she did nine ice arrows formed. She let the volley of arrows go, killing eight of Sejuani's men, the last meant for Sejuani, though she blocked the arrow with her flail. She laughed at Ashe's foolish attempt to take her down.

"Shields up!" Sejuani yelled. Her front line soldiers stood around her and held up their shields. She turned to the soldiers behind her. "Archers! Ready…" Ashe took a step back as she watched what her opposite was doing. She sighed as she watched her soldiers look at her for guidance. "Aim...Fi-" Sejuani was interrupted by a crack as loud as thunder, _but the skies are clear today. What was that?_ Sejuani thought as she looked to the sky.

There was a figure in the sky, shrouded in shadows as they fell down. The figure got closer and closer, and hit the ground quickly, landing close to Ashe and her men. The being appeared in front of Ashe; she looked up at the the towering man that stood before her.

"Braum!" Ash yelled smiling. He held his shield in his left arm as the dust and snow cleared. Sejuani saw the Heart of the Freljord standing in front of Ashe.

"Fire!"

"Stand behind Braum," he said and held his shield up ready to block the incoming hailstorm of arrows. Ashe and her men moved behind Braum as he block the incoming arrows. Arrows were shot at Braum's feet, laughing as they bounce off of his boots. "Nice try."

He let raised his shield over his head, as the arrows stop, then slams his shield on the ground, creating a fissure, knocking Sejuani off her off of Bristle and onto the ground.

"Stand aside Braum," Ashe said. Ashe pulled back her bowstring as Braum nodded and stepped aside. She inhaled, and exhaled. "Avarosa guide me." She let the string go, an enchanted ice arrow flew. Sejuani looked at Ashe as she shot the arrow, her flail out of her grasp and no shields men quick enough to reach her. She stood there, ready for her death like warrior.

The arrow hit. Ashe ordered her men to retreat why they can, Braum and Ashe stood behind to make sure they grabbed their plans and secrets. They started to retreat with the rest of her men as they heard Sejuani's cry, stopping in their tracks. Sejuani stood over the dying body of Bristle, who took the arrow for her. She held him in her arms, tears running down her face.

"Aaaaashe!" She yelled and stood up.

"We have to leave now," Braum said looking at Ashe. She couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to kill Sejuani, not break her, a fate worse then death. Braum picked up Ashe as arrows started flying their way, hoping to hit anything.

* * *

After reaching safety Braum let Ashe down. She was still shaken up by what had happened but had calmed enough to talk, though she didn't want to. She walked away from Braum, from her men, from everything and into the forest. There she stood alone.

 _Averosa...what have I done…?_ She thought. _Please...give me guidance…_

This was the second time Ashe asked Avarosa for guidance. The first, was when she became the leader of the now Avarosans, getting her Enchanted bow from Avarosa herself. She stood there, waiting for a sign, hoping that she would be guided in some way. After a few minutes of nothing, she sighed and turned back, wanting to head home.

As she started walking, there was a cracking sound beneath her feet. She stopped and looked at it. In the ground was pile of dead sticks, on the other side of them were flowers just blooming.

"Life and death...side by side…" Ashe said to herself. She was reminded of something Braum once told her.

"There are few who know the true meaning of peace. You'll find these men, in Ionia."

Ashe rushed back to Braum, running into a tent looking for him. He was playing with a poro and feeding it a sweet roll. It smiled and ate it happily. Braum turned to see her and stood up.

"What's next?" he asked her.

"Enlightenment." She told him. "We're going on a trip to Ionia.

* * *

 **And that is where I am going to leave off for Ashe. I hope you guys enjoy, this is my first Fanfic and I will be working on this one a lot. I have plans for this story and I would love to hear what you guys have to say about it. Thanks to all that read this and I will be hopefully getting chapter two out by next Wednesday! Thank you all again and happy reading!**


	2. Draven

**Chapter Two: Draven**

"' _The best' is wherever I decide to set the bar each day."_

-Draven

"Alright," Draven said. "On top of that hill lies a flag, if you can get that flag, without one of my axes hitting you, you'll be set free. If you can't, then you're dead. KoD." The man looked at Draven confused. "Killed by Draven."

"Ah," the man said. He looked at the hill and sighed.

"I'll even give you a ten second head start," Draven said with a sing-songy voice. The man then nodded and faced readied himself to run. "Ten…" the man took off. "Nine...eight...seven...six...five…" Draven sighed in boredom. "Four...three...two…" he took one of his axes off his shoulder. "One," Draven quickly turned around and threw the ax at the man. It carried all the way through the man's body and coming back around to Draven. He caught it, cleaning the blade and putting it back in it's place.

"Draven! Draven! Draven! Draven." Draven looked around as the crowd started to chant his name. He gave them a fake smile, closing his eyes and holding up his both arms with his fingers making a V for victory with each of them. He turns around, keeping his pose as he moves. He puts his arms down and heads for the gate to leave, the crowd changing his name behind him. The door closes behind him as he sighs; Talon walks up to him and puts his hand on Draven's shoulder.

"You okay Draven?" Talon asks.

"I'm not sure T, I just don't get the same rush as before. When I first started out it was fun and exciting. Now it's getting boring." He sighed again. "I think I need to spread out, go somewhere else. Let the world experience Draven." He perked up as he said his name.

"Yes...because the world needs more Draven…" Talon rolls his eyes and smiles. "So what about the executions you have scheduled?"

"Darius can take care of it, his wounds still need to heal from the last battle with Ionia." Draven says and starts to walk out of the Colosseum. Talon follows him as they walk out. "Now I just need to find someone to travel with."

"Travel with?"

"Yeah," Draven says. "Draven can't travel alone, it gets boring."

"Oh right, and you don't do boring. You dated Kat for seven years."

"True, true," he starts to trail off. "Anyway, Darius won't come and Swain is too busy with running Noxus." Draven stops and thinks as he looks around at the people passing by. "Hey T."

"Mhmm?"

"Do you think Kat would want to join?" Talon looks at Draven, raising his brow.

"Really? Kat?"

"Yeah, you, Kat and Draven. Travelling spreading the entertainment that is Draven!" He laughs and smiles as he poses.

"Me?" Talon asks smiling.

"Of course T. You're my friend, you'll keep me from doing stupid shit." Draven says and smiles.

"We'll I'll have to ask Kat," Talon stops as he sees two Noxian guards walk towards them. Draven looks at them and they move Talon aside.

"Draven. Swain would like to speak with you."

"Alright, I'll see you at my house tomorrow at sunrise." Draven told Talon as they escorted him to Swain.

"He is in a meeting. You'll have to wait." The guards said stopping Draven at the door. Draven scoffed and pushed them aside and opened the door.

"Did someone order some Draven?" He asked walking in. Swain's eyes shifted from LeBlanc, who was standing in front of him, to Draven as he walked into the door. His red eyes looked at stared down Draven and then shifted back LeBlanc.

"So everything is ready?"

"Yes, all we need is-"

"I know," Swain told her. "I'll send for you when we have it." She nodded and left. Swain looked at Draven and but his hand on the arms of his chair to help himself up. He sighed and grabbed his cane, walking over to Draven. "I need you to go get something."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to leave." Draven tells him. Swain looked at him, his face not changing.

"Yes," Swain says. "The Institute of War."

"What's there?"

Swain hands him an envelope and grabs his shoulder and pulls him close. "This is what I need. Don't open it until you are by yourself." Swain let him go and walked back to his chair.

"I'll pick this up on my way back."

"You'll pick it up and bring it to me first." Swain tells him.

"You'll pick it up and bring it to me first," Draven said mocking him.

"What was that?!"

"Oh calm down Swain. I'll be back soon." Draven walks out of the room and walks back to his house.

Draven sat in his house and opened up in the envelope. He pulled out a small piece of paper. It had two names on it: Ahri. Ryze. Draven looked at the names confused what they mean, but if Swain needs them then he needs them.

" _Hey! Czar! Can I narrate my own story?!"_

" _Um, sure thing Draven. Just make sure you go how the story should."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure it's Draven."_

I heard a knock at my door. I walked to the door and opened it. Katarina walked through the door and pushed my on my bed. "Draven! Baby!" She said as she threw herself onto me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know baby! I missed you-"

" _Okay why did you stop that?! I was having fun! I was gonna get laid!"_

" _Draven! That's not what I was going with, you had your time with Kat, get over it and just go with my story."_

" _Okay! I'll do it the non Draven way."_

I open the door and see Talon. "Hey T."

"Sorry," Talon said. "She has to stuff to do."

"Okay, let's head out." I said and picked up my bag. I walked us out of the house and headed to the Noxian gate. We reached the end and got our papers. "We'll be back soon."

"So where are we going first?" Talon asked as they walked down the road.

"Institute of War."

"What's there?"

I smirked and looked back at Talon as we walked. "A whole lot of fun."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So, there hasn't been any content in a while. I'm so sorry about that. I have been busy with life and trying to get everything set up for some projects I am working on. I'll have Chapter 3 done and uploaded next Monday and then start doing a weekly updates. Thanks for understanding.**


	4. Fiora

**Chapter Three: Fiora**

 _"I have come to kill you for the sake of honor. And though you possess none, still you shall die."_

-Fiora

Fiora pulled her sword out of its sheath and stared at it. If I am to be the best, then I need to learn from the best, she smiled. Sheathing her sword she turned over to her bed and grabbed her bag. She walked out of her room, into the main hall of the house, where she was greeted by her brothers, sisters and mother. A smile came on to her face as her mother walked over to hug her.

"So this is the day you are leaving?" She asked her as they hugged.

"Yes mother, today is the day," Fiora replied. "If I am to become more then just the best swordsman in all of Valoran, I must learn from the best." She stepped back and nodded to her brothers and sisters. She walked out of the front door of the house and stopped. She turned to face House Laurent, proud to see how her family had progressed with her father's absence.

* * *

The sun starts to set, on the calm summer day in Runeterra. Fiora looked up at the sky the, off the road, to a small forest. She walked over to the forest and, not so deep into the forest, set up a campsite. She collected some firewood, made her a campfire and looked around for animal tracks.

"Marshes of Kaladoun," Fiora muttered as she looked at the marsh that lay ahead of her. She stopped as she heard rustling behind her, and quickly turning around she grabbed her sword and thrusts forward. There was a small squeak. Fiora walked over to the source of the squeak and looked through the brush. There was a rabbit with a whole in the chest. She picks it up and walks back over to the campfire.

* * *

Fiora put the fire out and sit up against the tree. _Time to get some sleep, tomorrow the Institute of War._ She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. The sun falls over the horizon and the forest goes dark, the crickets chirp and birds fall silent. Fiora shifts in her sleep as she starts to snore lightly. A rustling sound behind the trees snaps Fiona awake. She stands to her feet, putting her hand no the hilt of her sword.

There was a blur in front of her and then a gust of wind that followed it after. She turned to face the the direction that the blur went. Then was another gust of wind, Fiora drew her sword and blocked an attack from the mystery attacker. She looked at them, not able to make out why they looked like. She pushed against their sword, but was met back with the force of them pushing them back. They pushed against against one another.

Fiora took a step back, to the length of her sword, she then lunged forward. Her attacker stepped to the side and slashed at her. Fiora tossed her sword to her other hand, turned mid-lunge to face her attacker, blocking the attack. She smirked at her attacker and pulled back.

"You're fast, but are you fast enough?" Fiora asked her attacker. She lunged forward and, mid-lunge, she moved her hand and stabbed her attacker in the shoulder. There was a scream of pain and the attacker fell on the floor. She kicked the sword away from the attacker and pushed her against their neck.

"Wait!" Screamed the attacker. Fiora stopped as she heard the attacker's voice. _Another female swordsmen?_

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to attack you."

"Well it didn't seem like that." Fiora says.

"Let me explain myself." Fiora stares at the woman on the ground. She still couldn't make out their face, but she nodded.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance." Fiora said and sheathed her sword. She held her hand out and pulled her attacker to her feet. She lead her to the campfire and lit the fire. She noticed a woman, wearing a cloth dress, torn to make it a skirt, a leather belt, a leather corset around her waist and stopping at her chest, to keep the cloth on her body. She has a tattered brown cloak on her back, a metal medium size left shoulder pad, a small right metal shoulder pad, with a tattered cloth covering the shoulder pad. Her left hand was covered in cloths, up to her fingers, leather straps on her wrist and forearm. On her left hand she has a large metal cuff and a leather glove with a metal chain is attached to her cuff. Her left thigh has a leather strap, down her calf are leather straps leading to a leather sandal that reaches just above her ankle. She is wearing a metal boot on her right leg. Her silver hair, cupping her perfect face, and eyes a golden brown.

She looked around for her sword, but she didn't see anything, only a broken blade about the length of the girl's forearm, and at the end of the sword were chains. Fiora frowned and set a pot of tea on the fire. "Where is your sword?" Fiora asked the woman.

"This is it," the woman said, holding up the broken sword.

"You use a broken sword?" Fiora asks.

"It is only as broken as you will it to be," the woman responded. She looked at Fiora and yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Riven."

"Riven? Of the Noxian Army?" Fiora asked. "You're suppose to be dead."

Riven smiled a little and nodded. "I was suppose to be dead, I was surrounded by Ionian soldiers. We had asked for reinforcements but what we got was a barrage of biochemical explosives, set off by that bastard Singed. I had escaped, I don't know how, but I had escaped. They thought I had died in the explosion so I let them think that and I left, going on to live out the way I wanted to."

Fiora looked at Riven and nodded, taking in every word she said. The pot start to whistle and she took it off, making two cups of tea for the both of them. "Here," Fiora said and handing Riven a cup.

"What's your name?" Riven asked.

"I am Fiora, of House Laurent," she said proudly.

"You're the one who-"

"Killed her father yes. I did." Fiora interrupted her. "Now, I have a question. Why did you attack me?"

"Well. It all started after I was thought to be dead. I know that I was suppose to be dead, they were going to kill me. I was furious, but I didn't want them to know I was alive, so I wanted to take out the nearest target, so I did. I walked into a monastery and fought against an Ionian swords master. I had defeated him and left without anyone knowing what I did. I did not know is that I had inadvertently framed an Ionian swordsman named Yasuo, and he has spent years trying to find and kill me. It has been said that he killed his own brother, trying to prove his innocence."

Fiora looked at her, wide eyed. She took in her story and thought for a minute. "So why did you attack me?"

"Because I couldn't see who you were. I thought you were him, coming to kill me."

"Well I am obviously not him." She said smiling a little. "So what do I do about you?"

Riven cocked her head and frowned. "Well, I would like to travel with you."  
"With moi?"

"Yes with you. You are an amazing swordsman, you have made your house one of the best in all of Demacia. The name of House Laurent has been known throughout all of Runeterra." Riven says. "I want you to you teach me how to right with the grace and poise as you do."

Fiora blushed and looked away as she sipped her tea. Looking back at Riven and stared into the eyes of someone who wanted more out of life, then just to run. Fiora nodded and stood up.

"Then you shall travel with me," Fiora said, looking at Riven. "We will be heading out at sunrise. We are going to the Institute of War."

"Why there?"

"I need to find the best fight, learn from them, and take them down." Fiora said and sat back down. Riven nodded and sipped her tea, watching Fiora as she leaned against a tree. She started to drift off to sleep, Riven grabbed the pot and put the fire out. She sat against a tree and started to fall asleep slowly.


	5. Master Yi

**Chapter Four: Master Yi**

" _One blade, for sound mind and body."_

 _-Master Yi_

 **In the remote mountains of Ionia their lives a man, a master in the arts of an ancient spiritual arts. This spiritual art, one long forgotten in the world but one man still remembers it. After his village was destroyed by Noxian chemicals, his will, his ambition were all but destroyed. He vowed to use what he had learned from the ancient arts, and turn them against his enemies. As he was mastering the last bit of the arts he had to learn, a monkey, who stood as man, made him see the error in his ways. He could not use the arts for vengeance, revenge or out of anger, but instead use them to bring peace throughout the world. Then and there, he decided that he would train a new generation in the arts that he learned, the arts of Wuju. And with the help of Wukong, the Monkey King, he would usher in a new age of Wuju Masters.**

 **Our story starts here, with the Wuju Master. In the remote mountains of Ionia, away from all the war. He stands in the middle of the temple, across from Wukong, who is about to take his final steps to become a Wuju Master himself. This is where we will start our story. This is where we see the master of Wuju, the Wuju Bladesman, Master Yi.**

* * *

Master Yi stood across from Wukong, blunt side of the sword in facing out, ready to defend himself. Wukong twirled his staff in his hands and slowly made his way over to Yi. In one quick motion Wukong rushed Yi, making two clones next to his master. Once Wukong and his clones had reached Yi, he was gone. The clones exploded into smoke and Yi was in front of Wukong, mid-strike. Wukong quickly put his staff up, blocking Yi's attack. Wukong stared at his master, with a blank expression, to which Yi responded with jumping over the monkey, who spun his staff, hitting the real Wukong and revealing him for everyone to see, knocking him back.

"No far Master!" Wukong growled. "You can see me when with your special goggles."

"A Master of Wuju will turn his disadvantages into advantages." Yi stated looking at the annoyed Monkey King. Wukong stood up and brushed himself off. "But you shall still fight with honor." Wukong nodded.

He walked around a bit as if he was sizing up Yi, before he made his move. Wukong rushed after his master again, but this time with different plan; he was going to confused the goggles and make him think that they were all fake. As Wukong rushed Yi, he made two clones next to him, rushing Yi as well. As they approached the Wuju Master, Wukong created another clone, this time stepping back behind the clone. Yi took notice in the clones and stepped back, turning around, looking for the real Wukong. He turned around, disposing of the clones, and looking around for his student. Wukong fell down, his staff charged with Wuju energy, ready to strike down Yi. He felt a force above him and looked up to see Wukong falling down on him. Yi held up his sword, blocking the strike from the monkey and started to push him off, but Wukong had other plans. He grabbed a hold of Yi's hand and started to spin as fast as he could, pulling Yi around, making him spin faster and faster. He let Yi go, throwing him across the room and into a wall. Yi stood up and shook his head. He looked over at his student and nodded.

"Well done Wukong." Yi said walking over to him. "Well I would say you are ready to become a Wuju Master, you must now do what I did. Go off, on you own and learn the meaning of Wuju. That is something that can not be taught."

"It will be done Mas-" Wukong was interrupted by the room that started to glow purple. The stood next to Yi, the rest of the students stood up, weapons at the ready. A man dressed dark purple and black appeared across from Yi and Wukong. He turned to face the two Wuju Masters, his eyes glowing white. He looked directly at Yi, staring into his eyes, not paying attention to Wukong or any others. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?"

"Wukong, that is enough." Yi said. "This is the Eye of Twilight, the being responsible for keeping equilibrium between our world and the spiritual one. But what have you come here for? We have not been toying with the spirits nor are we toying with the living."

"I have come for you Yi," his voice booming. "I need you help."

"My help? With what?"

"The Golden Demon. He has escaped."

"Alright," Yi nodded and turned to face Wukong. "I need you to do something for me Wukong."

"Anything."

"You must teach the students. Teach them everything I taught you." Yi looks at Shen. "I must help him catch this man. He has been terrorizing Ionia for years and we must take him down." Wukong nodded and looked out at the other students. "Everyone listen to me. Wukong will be your Master until I return. You will listen to him, and heed his teachings."

Yi turned to face Wukong. He smiled up at his student, the new master, his friend. Wukong nodded and bowed to Yi, and Yi to him. Shen nodded to Yi. Yi walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. There was a purple glow that filled the room, then they were gone.

* * *

Yi looked around as they appeared on a shore. He looked around at the ground and then back at Shen. They were standing on docks, surrounded by ships ranging from large ships, to small dinghies. There were light posts at the end of the docks, turning on as the sun started to set. Yi saw cars, driving out of the docks and into the city.

"Where are we?" Yi asked looking around then back at Shen.

"Piltover." Shen told Yi, as he breathed heavily. Yi took notice of this and looked around again.

"Why are we here?" Yi asked confused.

"This is as far as I can take you," Shen said between breathes. "We must travel from here." Yi nodded and put his blade away. They started up the docks and headed into the city.

* * *

 **This is where we end story four. We have one more story to start off and then we can really get into the stories of the champions. Chapter Five will be coming out next Monday. I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**


End file.
